Maverick Records
Maverick Recording Company, is an American record label and the record company division of entertainment company, Maverick. It is owned and operated by Warner Music Group, and distributed through Warner Bros. Records. Company history Maverick Records was founded by Madonna, Frederick DeMann, Ronnie Dashev and Time Warner in April 1992 as part of the entertainment company, Maverick. It is bi-coastal, having offices in both New York City and Los Angeles. The record company division of Maverick consists of the label, Maverick Musica (a Miami, Florida-based satellite label focusing on Latin-American music) and Maverick Music (publishing). DeMann was bought out of the company for a reported $20 million in 1998, after which Guy Oseary increased his stake in the company and took control as Chairman and CEO. Maverick has had noted triumphs with acts such as Alanis Morissette, Michelle Branch, The Prodigy, Candlebox, and the band Deftones. The label also had success with soundtracks for The Wedding Singer, Jackie Brown and The Matrix. In addition, Quentin Tarantino’s A Band Apart imprint is distributed by Maverick. In March 2004, Maverick filed suit against Warner Music Group and its former parent company, Time Warner Inc., claiming that mismanagement of resources and poor bookkeeping had cost the company millions of dollars. In return, WMG filed a countersuit, alleging that Maverick had lost tens of millions of dollars on its own. On June 14, 2004, the dispute was resolved when Maverick shares owned by Madonna and Dashev were purchased — which effectively exiled the two of them from the company as it was now a wholly owned subsidiary of Warner Music Group. Oseary, meanwhile, remained CEO. In August 2006 the band Lillix, which at the time was signed to the label, claimed that the label no longer exists and that all the artists were now handled by Warner Bros. directly. Below is a complete listing of all artists and products released by Maverick Recording Company during founder Madonna's tenure as Chief Executive Officer, 1992–2004: Maverick Recording Artists * Alisha's Attic * Amanda (1999-2001) * Bad Brains (1995) * Battlecat (1995) * Baxter (1998) * Binocular (2001) * Bottomline * Michelle Branch (2000-present) * Candlebox (1991-2000) * City Sleeps * Clear Static * Cleopatra (1998-2001) * Dakona (2003) * Dana Dane (1995) * Deftones (1995-2008) * Dalvin DeGrate (2000) * Deuce Project (2003) * Erasure (1997) * Evaline * The Finalist * Ebba Forsberg (1998) * Tyler Hilton (2004-present) * Home Town Hero (2002) * Insolence (2001) * Ben Jelen (2004) * Jack's Mannequin (2005) * John-Mark (2006) * Jude (1998-2001) * Justincase (2002) * Diana King (2001-2002) * Lillix (2001-2006) * Love Spit Love (1996-1997) * Lucy Nation (1999) * Madonna (1992-2003) * Jorge Moreno (2001) * Mest (2000-2005) * Mirwais (2000) * Monterey (2004) * Alanis Morissette (1995-present) * Mozella * Muse - Showbiz (1999) * Me'shell Ndegeocello - Plantation Lullabies (1993) Peace Beyond Passion (1996) Bitter (1999) Cookie: The Anthropological Mixtape (2002) Comfort Woman (2003) * Neurotic Outsiders - Neurotic Outsiders (1996) * Nicole * No Authority - No Authority (2000) Keep On (2000) * N-Phase - N-Phase (1994) * Paul Oakenfold - Bunkka (2002) * Olive - Trickle (2000) * On the Record * OneSideZero - Is This Room Getting Smaller (2001) * Proper Grounds - Downtown Circus Gang (1993) * The Rentals - Return Of The Rentals (1995) Seven More Minutes (1999) * Rule 62 - Rule 62 (1997) * Shifty - Happy Love Sick (2004) * Shore - Shore (2004) * Showoff - Showoff (1999) * Keaton Simons - Exes And Whys (2004) Currently (2004) * Solar Twins - Solar Twins (1999) * Soul Hooligan - Music Like Dirt (2002) * Stage - Stage (2002) * John Stevens * Still Naive - Shelf Life (2004) * Story of the Year - Page Avenue (2003) and In the Wake of Determination (2005) * Stutterfly - And We Are Bled of Color (2005) * Summercamp - Pure Juice (1997) * Swimmer - Surreal (1999) * Tantric - Tantric (2001) After We Go (2004) * Team Sleep * The Prodigy - Fat Of The Land (1997) Always Outnumbered Never Outgunned (2004) * The Rising - Future Unknown (2003) * The Wreckers * Universal Nubian Voices - Somethin' Goin' On (1993) UNV (1995) * Unloco - Healing (2001) Becoming I (2003) * Wank - Get A Grip On Yourself (1998) * William Orbit - Pieces in a Modern Style (2000) * Wil Seabrook Band - Wil Seabrook Band (2003) Maverick Compilations & Soundtracks * With Honors - Music From The Motion Picture (1994) * Jackie Brown - Music From The Miramax Motion Picture (1997) * Wedding Singer - Music From The Motion Picture (1998) * Wedding Singer, Volume 2 - More Music From The Motion Picture (1998) * Lock, Stock And Two Smoking Barrels - Music From The Motion Picture (1999) * Matrix - Music From The Motion Picture (1999) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me - Music From The Motion Picture (1999) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Volume 2 - More Music From The Motion Picture (1999) * Dogman - Music From The Motion Picture (1999) * The Rugrats Movie - Music From The Motion Picture (1999/2000) * The Next Best Thing - Music From The Motion Picture (2000) * Digimon: The Movie - Music From The Motion Picture (2000) * Little Nicky - Music From The Motion Picture (2000) * Rugrats In Paris - Music From The Motion Picture (2000) * Not Another Teen Movie - Music From The Motion Picture (2001) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - Music From And Inspired By (2001) * MTV: 20 Years Of Pop Music (2001) * Platinum Rhythm (2001) * Austin Powers in Goldmember - Music From The Motion Picture (2002) * Matrix: Reloaded - The Album (2003) * Matrix: Revolutions - Music From The Motion Picture (2003) * Kill Bill: Volume 1 - Original Soundtrack (2003) * 50 First Dates - Love Songs From The Original Motion Picture (2004) * Kill Bill: Volume 2 - Original Soundtrack (2004) See also * Wikipedia:Maverick (entertainment company) Category: Record Labels Category: Links to Wikipedia